


Selfie

by girl_of_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren being a little shit as always, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_of_silence/pseuds/girl_of_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal afternoon, before Eren decides they should take a selfie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first thing I decided to publish here on AO3, it took a great effort to finally gather the courage to publish it, but eventually here it is :D I was cleaning my room and then this flash of them taking a selfie hit me and I had to write it down. There may be some errors, I usually don't write my stuff in english, but I decided to give it a shot and see...so yeah, hope you enjoy ^^

“No Eren, I said no!” the look on his face said he was dead serious.

“But why not?! Everyone’s doing it! And it’s a cute thing, we don’t have that many photos together!” Eren pouted, knowing his boyfriend couldn’t resist his puppy-eyes. As predicted Levi rolled his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. The little shit knew his ways and Levi wasn’t going to oppose, because it was impossible to look in those green orbs and actually say no. He glanced at Eren one more time, as his eyes widened in anticipation, and then smirked.

“Ok fine, brat, you win” he said, faking annoyance “Let’s get this over with before I change my mind” at those words Eren squealed and jumped like his ass was on fire, throwing himself on the couch beside Levi, making the older man almost lose his balance and fall on the floor. Levi tried to suppress a laugh while he watched his boyfriend reach into his pocket and take out his phone.

“Here it goes!” the boy finally said, holding the device above their heads and snaking a hand around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer so he was pressed against Eren’s collarbone. Levi grunted and looked at his boyfriend’s face, trying to complain, but as he saw how happy that little brat was, he decided to drop it and let Eren have his little moment of happiness. He stared into the lens and tried to smile, or at least not to grimace. After the flash went off Eren waited a second and then lowered his arm, looking at the photo and barely restraining himself from jumping all over the room.

“Look!” he said, handing the phone over to his boyfriend with a wide smile “We’re beautiful!” taking the device and looking at the picture Levi had to admit the boy was right: they looked perfect together. Despite the evident differences in their features, their age and temperament ... they made a great couple. He almost grinned at the sight of those wide ocean eyes, staring at him with excitment through the screen, he turned around, staring at those same eyes that now were full of affection. He leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend's lips with his and giving him a sweet kiss; after he pulled away he looked at the boy, only to find confusion written all over Eren's face. Levi was the kind of person who would rather be kissed than kiss, and what had just happened was indeed a big change. The little brat's expression was priceless, though.

"What did just happen?!" the boy asked, almost whispering. Levi didn't answer, he just kissed his boyfriend again, feeling those soft lips curl into a small smile, a smile that only widened when the older man broke the kiss. Levi glanced at Eren again, there was no sign of confusion on the other's face, only a sparkle in his eyes that told him his lover wanted more.

"I think I liked that, but I'm not so sure ..." Eren said, as if reading his mind; despite his confidence, the teen was starting to blush "Could you please do it again?" he glanced at Levi underneath his lashes.

"Tch, you needy brat" he protested, but kissed him again anyway.

And it was then that Levi started thinking that kissing someone wasn't all that bad.


End file.
